Sentimientos
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia experimentan nuevos sentimientos y no saben cómo manejarlos y expresarlos, un nuevo villano aparece y dos capitanes se quedan a vivir en el mundo humano. ¿Podrán ellos con todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic, espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: En algunos capítulos tal vez haya OC, pero hare lo posible porque sea mínimo.**

**SENTIMIENTOS**

**CAP. 1 CONFUSIÓN**

Esta historia se desarrolla después de la caída de Aizen, Rukia, Ichigo y sus amigos disfrutaban de una relativa calma, ya que solo aparecían uno o dos Hollows diarios, y a veces, cuando tenían suerte, no aparecían. Así que volvieron a su rutina diaria de ir al colegio y de disfrutar los momentos que tenían libres. Rukia seguía en Karakura, por que el shinigami que estaba encargado de la ciudad renuncio a ese trabajo ya que, según él, la ciudad era muy peligrosa y nadie lo respetaba. Pero algo sucedía con Ichigo, ya que desde que regresaron a Karakura se portaba algo diferente, en especial con Rukia.

Era de noche en Karakura, la luna vigilaba como siempre en las alturas, acompañada de una cuantas estrellas, a lo lejos se podían oír los aullidos de los perros y casi todos los habitantes dormían en sus casas, salvo dos personas, ya que en el parque se podían observar a dos muchachos corriendo tras un hollow.

―Rápido tonto, se está escapando.―le gritaba Rukia a un a un chico de cabello naranja que corría atrás de ella.

―Ya lo sé idiota, ya voy.―contestó enfadado el shinigami.― ("si no me hubiera distraído, ya lo hubiera matado"), Ichigo fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el grito de la chica de cabello negro.

―¡Ah!.―grito Rukia, cayendo al suelo herida de una pierna, ella había atacado al hollow, cortándole un brazo, pero este la agarro de una pierna y la arrojo al suelo.

―¡Rukia!.―grito el chico cuando la vio en el suelo, y de inmediato atacó al hollow y de un solo golpe acabó con él.

―¿Estás bien?―le pregunto cuándo se acerco a ella y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

―Sí, no es una herida profunda.―contestó ella, apoyándose en él para ponerse de pie, en eso sonó el teléfono indicando que había otro hollow a unas cuadras de ahí.―vamos hay más trabajo.―dijo Rukia observando la dirección que indicaba el comunicador.

―Espera, iré solo.―le dijo Ichigo.―tú ve a curarte.

―Pero, no es nada.―contesto ella.― todavía puedo luchar.

―Te dije que quiero ir solo.― dijo Ichigo alzando su tono de voz y mostrando enfado en su cara.

Rukia, viendo aquella expresión tan seria del chico, se quedo sorprendida y confundida, ella permaneció en el parque observando como Ichigo se iba a eliminar al hollow, después se fue a la casa y lo espero para hablar, pero cuando regresó a la casa, el chico alego que estaba muy cansado y se fue a acostar sin hablar con ella.

**Días después en casa de Ichigo, por la mañana**

―Ichigo, Ichigo, ya es hora de irnos.―lo llamaba Rukia mientras tocaba a la puerta y como nadie contesto entro a la habitación.

―Ichigo no está Nee-san, se fue muy temprano, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.―le señalo el peluche de león sentado en la cama.

―Kon, ¿Sabes si le pasa algo?, últimamente se va sin esperarme y regresa después que yo.―a Rukia se le veía la mirada triste cuando hablaba.

―Pues ahora que lo dices en las noches lo escucho hablar dormido, pero no entiendo lo que dice.―contestó Kon.

Rukia salió de la habitación hacia la escuela, pensando en lo que le podía estar pasando a Ichigo.

**En el salón de clases**

―Ichigo últimamente llegas muy temprano a clases y sin Rukia, ¿Qué pasa?―le preguntó Ishida.

―¿Qué habría de pasar?, nada.―dijo Ichigo sentado en su pupitre mirando por la ventana, los chicos permanecieron en silencio.

Minutos más tarde comenzaron a llegar los compañeros de clase, incluida Rukia, que se sentó como siempre en el pupitre junto al de Ichigo.

―Ichigo, tenemos que hablar.―le dijo Rukia.―has estado extraño últimamente.

―Sí, más tarde.―dijo Ichigo sin verla a la cara.

Orihime, Ishida y Chad, veían la escena desde sus lugares, y al Quincy le paso una idea por la cabeza que más tarde iba a comprobar. Cuando llego la hora del receso Rukia se acerco a Ichigo para hablar nuevamente.

―Ichigo, ¿Qué te pasa?―le pregunto Rukia, poniéndose enfrente de él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

―Ya les he dicho que no me pasa nada, ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?―contesto el shinigami, esquivando la mirada de la chica de ojos azules.

―¿Estas enojado conmigo?¿Te he hecho algo?, porque siento que me esquivas.―le dijo Rukia, quien puso una mano en su cara y lo obligo a mirarla.

―No es eso Rukia, es solo que.― Ichigo calló por un momento, bajando la mirada.―olvídalo.

―Pero Ichigo. ―insistió ella.

―¡Que me dejes en paz!―le grito Ichigo, empujando a Rukia para que se apartara.

Rukia perdió el equilibrio cuando choco con un pupitre y cayó al suelo, aunque Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que paso no se detuvo y salió corriendo del salón. Orhime corrió a ayudar a su amiga y la acompaño a la enfermería, ya que la shinigami había salido con algunos raspones. Chad, Ishida y otros compañeros de clase se quedaron intrigados por la actitud tan rara de Ichigo hacia Rukia.

Durante el recorrido a la enfermería, las dos permanecieron en silencio, cada una se preguntaba sobre la actitud de Ichigo y cada una tenía diferentes respuestas, Rukia pensaba que tal vez Ichigo ya la estaba sintiendo como una carga pesada, que ya se había cansado de su compañía y no supo porque pero sintió que su pecho le dolía, pero no fue un dolor físico, era algo más intenso, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Por otro lado, Orihime pensaba que tal vez Kurosaki-kun se estaba dando cuenta de sus sentimientos y no sabía cómo manejarlos, sentimientos que a ella le dolían, pero aun así ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos a ser felices, aunque eso significara su tristeza.

La enfermería se encontraba vacía, solo estaba la enfermera en su escritorio al final de la habitación. Enseguida que la enfermera las vio, le indico a Rukia que se sentara en la primera cama y luego de buscar lo necesario para limpiarle las heridas se acerco a ellas. La enfermera curo los raspones de Rukia y dejo que descansara unos momentos en una cama, después regreso a su escritorio a leer su novela favorita.

―Kuchiki-san, ¿Estás bien?―le pregunto Orihime, cuando estuvieron solas.

―Sí. ― contestó a secas la Shinigami. ― Los raspones no me duelen. ― dijo Rukia fingiendo no entender a lo que se refería Inue.

―No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. ― le reprochó Inue.

―Si es por la actitud de Ichigo no te preocupes, que tampoco me interesa. ― Contestó Rukia, mintiendo obviamente, pero como toda una kuchiki, su orgullo estaba primero.

― No tienes por qué mentirme, somos amigas.― le dijo Inue, brindándole una cálida sonrisa, que la pelinegra correspondió.

―Tienes razón, la verdad estoy muy confundida por la actitud de Ichigo, no sé por qué me esquiva. ―le contestó Rukia sincerándose ante su amiga.

―No creo que te este esquivando.― dijo Inue para calmar a la Shinigami.

―¡Claro que me esquiva!, se viene antes que yo a la escuela, se va después, cuando luchamos con un hollow ni me mira, cuando trato de acercarme y hablarle, se voltea y se va enseguida y a veces ni deja que lo ayude.―dijo Rukia algo alterada.

―Tranquilízate Kuchiki-san.― dijo Inue al ver alterada a Rukia, al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas.

―No sé qué está pasando y no sé porque, pero me duele cuando pienso que tal vez Ichigo ya se canso de mi, a lo mejor ya se harto de tenerme cerca y de que a veces tiene que protegerme, tal vez me considera un estorbo.―continuo hablando Rukia.

― No creo que sea eso, tal vez es otra cosa. ―Orihime no sabía que decirle para calmarla, no quería ser inoportuna así que solo la abrazo por un largo rato.

―Orihime he tomado una decisión.― dijo Rukia al fin, su mirada se notaba triste, pero decidida.

**Horas después, en el parque**

―Al fin te encuentro.― le dijo Ishida a Ichigo, que estaba sentado en una banca con la vista perdida en el cielo.

―¡Ah! Eres tú, ¿Me vas a seguir preguntando qué me pasa?.― le dijo Ichigo.

―No, creo que ya se lo que tienes, solo vine a decirte que por tus tonterías le hiciste daño a Rukia y ahora ella se va a la Sociedad de Almas.― le contesto Ishida arreglándose los anteojos.

―¿Qué estás diciendo?―preguntó Ichigo de pie.

―Que ella piensa que tú la consideras un estorbo, así que decidió regresar a su mundo…

―Pero eso no es cierto. ― interrumpió Ichigo.

―¿Entonces por qué te portabas tan grosero con ella?, hoy hasta la lastimaste.― le reprendió Ishida.

―Es que no sé qué me pasa, desde que termino lo de Aizen, no dejo de pensar en ella, cuando la veo, cuando estoy cerca de ella, cuando me habla me pongo nervioso, mi corazón se acelera y esas sensaciones me dan miedo, ya que nunca las había sentido.―dijo Ichigo agitado. ―Pero todo empeoro cuando hace días el Hollow la lastimo, me angustie mucho al verla sufrir.

―Jajaja , que tonto eres Ichigo, eso se llama amor.―dijo Ishida.

―¿Amor?―Ichigo se puso rojo.―no puede ser como podría amar a esa enana.

―¿Y por qué no?― preguntó Ishida.

―Pues, porque no.― Dijo Ichigo.

―Ah, pues entonces no te importa que se vaya y no la vuelvas a ver ¿verdad?― le preguntó Ishida para hacerlo razonar.

―No….

―Entonces.― dijo el chico arreglándose los lentes.―¿Por qué diablos estas corriendo hacia la escuela?―le grito Ishida a Ichigo, que ya estaba como a media cuadra de él.

―Es que me voy a despedir.―grito a lo lejos el shinigami volteando, pero sin detenerse.

―Si ya va para allá, recuerda en lo que quedamos.―le dijo Ishida por teléfono a Inue.―Que orgulloso es Kurosaki, no quiere aceptar que está enamorado de Kuchiki-san.―dijo para sí el Quincy cuando termino de hablar por teléfono.

Ichigo corría lo más rápido que podía con su cuerpo humano, ya que por huir de Rukia se le olvido su insignia de shinigami sustituto. No quería que Rukia se fuera, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, sin embargo pensaba que al menos se despediría de ella y guardaría en su memoria una última imagen suya.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. La declaración

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic, espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: En algunos capítulos tal vez haya OC, pero hare lo posible porque sea mínimo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que el capitulo les guste.**

**SENTIMIENTOS**

**CAPITULO DOS. LA DECLARACIÓN **

Ichigo llegó a la escuela sin aliento, se dirigió a la azotea, porque de ahí provenía el reiatsu de Rukia, pero cuando iba subiendo por las escaleras, sintió como este, estaba desapareciendo.

―¡Diablos!, tengo que apurarme o llegaré tarde.―decía Ichigo mientras subía corriendo las escaleras, con cada escalón que subía su respiración se tornaba más dificultosa y su corazón se aceleraba más.

Ichigo abrió la puerta de la azotea, pero ya era tarde, ante sus ojos la puerta dimensional se cerraba..

―Rukia. ― Gritó mientras corría hacia la puerta, pero esta se cerró por completo y desapareció.

―Llegaste tarde Kurosaki-kun. ― dijo Inue recargada sobre los tinacos de agua de la azotea.―ella se ha ido.

―No importa, solo quería despedirme de ella, pero da igual.―dijo el orgulloso chico.

―¡Eso no es cierto!, ¿por qué no admites tus sentimientos?― Inue le extendía una calidad sonrisa a pesar de su tono de voz que mostraba enfado.―estas dispuesto a perderla por culpa de tu orgullo, ¡recuerda todo lo que has vivido con ella!― Esta vez Inue alzó un poco más la voz.

A Ichigo le vinieron a la mente todo lo que había pasado con ella, cuando una noche entró por su ventana, cuando le cedió sus poderes y cambio su mundo, lo que sintió cuando Byakuya se la llevo, lo que sufrió cuando la creyó muerta en hueco mundo….

―¡Tienes razón Inue!, voy a ir por ella a la SS, y aunque sea a rastras pero la traeré de vuelta.―dijo Ichigo minutos después. ―su lugar es aquí, junto a mí, digo nosotros. ―corrigió apenado Ichigo.

―Eso no será necesario.―dijo Inue alegremente.―ya pueden salir Chad.

De la parte de atrás de los tinacos, salió Chad que llevaba a Rukia sujetándola con un brazo por el estomago y tapándole la boca.

―Lo siento Rukia. ― dijo Chad cuando la soltó.

―¡Imbécil!, me estabas asfixiando. ― le contesto Rukia, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

―¡Pero si yo vi como la puerta se cerraba!―exclamó Ichigo asombrado.

―Sí, es que Kuchiki-san la abrió, pero no dejamos que se fuera y la escondimos para que te escuchara hablar.―dijo Inue con una gran sonrisa.

―Es momento de dejarlos solos, vámonos Inue.―dijo Chad, y los dos chicos se despidieron y fueron a encontrase con Ishida que se encontraba en la puerta de la escuela.

―Enana, eres una tonta, todo lo malinterpretaste.―le dijo Ichigo a Rukia cuando estuvieron solos.

―Tú eres el imbécil que se comportaba extraño, y hasta me empujaste.

―¡Ah!, eso, pues te quiero pedir una disculpa por mi comportamiento, no quise lastimarte.

―No te preocupes, no fue nada, ¿Pero por qué me esquivas y me alejas de ti?, ¿Acaso soy un estorbo?―preguntaba Rukia con la mirada triste, Ichigo la tomo de las manos.

―No, para nada.―dijo Ichigo. ― Es solo que no tenía valor para verte a la cara, porque cada vez que lo hacía me ponía muy nervioso, y no es que seas un estorbo, es que no soporto verte herida, ese día en el parque casi me vuelvo loco cuando te vi ahí tirada y con sangre.

―Ichigo yo…

―Déjame terminar de hablar. ― interrumpió Ichigo.―si no lo hago ahora, tal vez después no tenga el valor para decirte lo que siento.―Ichigo la miraba fijamente a los ojos y seguía sosteniendo sus manos.

―Sabes, te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí, siempre pensé que esto que sentía era solo amistad, pero en realidad, Rukia yo te amo…("no puede ser lo dije"). ―Ichigo la miraba tiernamente.

Al terminar de decirlo el shinigami sintió como su corazón se acelero, pues ahora tendría que esperar la respuesta de ella; él, que siempre fue tan valiente, tan osado, que nunca le tuvo miedo a morir, ahora estaba experimentando el miedo por primera vez, si quien diría que Ichigo Kurosaki sentía miedo al pensar que Rukia pudiera no sentir lo mismo por él.

Rukia tardo unos segundos en contestar, segundos que parecían una eternidad para cierto chico de cabello naranja.

―Ichigo yo no sé que es el amor. ― dijo ella. ― pero si es tener el deseo de siempre estar cerca de ti, de temblar cuando me miras, de alegrarme cuando estás bien, de entristecerme cuando sufres, de no dejar de pensar en ti, entonces también te amo. ― dijo al fin con una sonrisa.

Los chicos no dejaban de mirarse y tomarse de las manos, esta era la primera vez que los chicos experimentaban ese sentimiento llamado amor, y así se hubieran quedado por horas, si no hubiera sido por la lluvia que cayó de improviso, obligándolos a regresar a casa.

**En casa de Ichigo**

Rukia estaba acostada en su cama pero no podía dormir, pensaba en todo lo sucedido en el día, en como paso de ser la chica más triste del mundo a ser la más afortunada y alegre.

―No puedo creer que le dije que la amaba, ahora menos voy a poder verla a la cara― Ichigo estaba dando vueltas en su cama, se acomodaba boca arriba, luego boca abajo, de un lado, de otro y no podía dormir.

―Ichigo estúpido, como le dices a mi Nee-san eso. ― Kon salto a su cara y empezó a pegarle en la cara con las manos.

―No es tuya, es mía.― Dijo Ichigo quitándoselo de encima y aventándolo a la pared, aunque se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su comentario, nunca se había imaginado que pudiera sentir celos y menos de un peluche.

―Eso ya lo veremos.―dijo Kon desde el lugar en el que estaba tirado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. La pregunta

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic, espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: En algunos capítulos tal vez haya OC, pero hare lo posible porque sea mínimo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**SENTIMIENTOS**

**CAPITULO TRES. LA PREGUNTA**

**A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela a la hora del receso.**

Las chicas estaban reunidas debajo de un árbol almorzando y disfrutando de la sombra y del fresco que los arboles le brindaban, ya que ese día era muy caluroso, y los hombres como siempre, estaban en la azotea sentados comiendo y platicando.

―Kuchiki-san, ¿Entonces ya eres novia de Kurosaki-kun?.― preguntaba Inue mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich de mermelada con atún.

Rukia se atraganto con un pedazo de sándwich de jamón que estaba comiendo, ya se estaba poniendo morada pero afortunadamente Tatsuki sabia de primeros auxilios y con una rápida maniobra logro que Rukia escupiera el pedazo de sándwich.

―¿Eso es un sí o no?―preguntó Chizuru.

―Pues no.―contestó la pelinegra.

―Pero que le pasa a Ichigo, te lo debió preguntar desde ayer.―dijo enfadada una compañera de cabello largo, las demás asintieron con la cabeza.

―Pero eso no es necesario.―dijo Rukia.―yo estoy bien así, con solo saber que sentimos lo mismo.―Rukia se sonrojó, aunque ella no le daba mucha importancia a los sentimentalismos.

―No te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo.―dijo Inue.― Vamos a necesitar muchas rosas, una escalera y un castillo, pero eso va a ser más difícil…

―No sé que estas pensando Orihime, pero olvídalo.―dijo Tatsuki, temiendo a las descabelladas ideas de su amiga.

Las chicas siguieron comiendo y conversando, pero en la mente de Orihime se cocinaba una idea…

―¿Cómo que no le has pedido que sea tu novia?― le reprochó Mizuiro al chico de cabellera naranja, mientras saboreaba su desayuno.

―¿Pues que eso no viene implícito cuando le confesé que la...―Ichigo se puso rojo.―eso de tres letras.―dijo Ichigo sosteniendo su jugo de naranja.

―¿Qué la amas?― preguntó Chad.

―Si eso.―dijo Ichigo sonrojado.

―Pues no tonto, las chicas son muy sentimentales y necesitan escuchar esa pregunta, para hacer la relación oficial.―dijo Mizuiro.― ¿O qué piensas Keigo?

Keigo no contesto, se limito a llorar y dar vueltas en el piso porque Ichigo le había robado a su preciosa Kuchiki-san, los chicos lo ignoraron.

―Así que ve ahora mismo y se lo preguntas.―Dijo Ishida, después de todo el era un poco más sensible que Ichigo.

―Claro que no idiota, yo no voy a ser eso.―dijo Ichigo con los brazos cruzados.―es muy vergonzoso.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Ishida, y este se aparto del grupo para contestarlo.

**Más tarde, a la hora de la salida**

―Kurosaki-kun, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

―Si claro Inue, ¿Qué pasa?

―Pues que necesito que lleves a Rukia a un lugar, es una sorpresa para ella…

Ichigo termino de hablar con Orihime, y salió junto con Rukia de la escuela.

―Oye Ichigo, este no es el camino a casa.―comentó Rukia al ver el camino que tomaron.

―Es que no vamos a casa, vamos a otro sitio. ―le contestó sonriendo.

Ichigo llevo a Rukia al parque, según las indicaciones de Inue

―¡Qué diablos! ―expresó el chico cuando llegaron al lugar acordado.

Ahí, en medio del parque y junto a un lago, estaba una mesa y dos sillas, la mesa tenía un mantel decorado con caritas sonrientes de Chappy, sobre la mesa había dos platos de comida tapados, dos copas, una botella de refresco, en medio de los platos había un peluche de Chappy de tamaño mediano, que en las manos llevaba una rosa, pero lo que más asombro a la pareja era que la mesa estaba en medio de un gran corazón hecho de pétalos de rosas rojas, pero eso no era todo, de pronto salió alguien con disfraz de Chappy y tocando una melodía con un violín.

―¿Tu planeaste esto? ―le pregunto Rukia asombrada.

―Claro que no idiota, jamás haría algo tan tonto como esto, y menos pondría a ese estúpido conejo.―dijo Ichigo, quien no midió sus palabras.

―Chappy no es estúpido, el tonto eres tú.―dijo Rukia y salió corriendo dejando a Ichigo solo.

―Kurosaki-Kun, lo arruinaste todo. ― dijo Inue saliendo detrás de un árbol que estaba cerca de Ichigo. ― este era el momento perfecto para pedirle que fuera tu novia.

―Y aparte la hiciste llorar. ―dijo Ishida saliendo del mismo árbol

―Pero no fue mi culpa. ―se defendió Ichigo.

―Claro que si, ella de seguro estaba muy emocionada por la sorpresa de la mesa y las flores y tú vas y le dices que nunca harías algo así. ― dijo Inue. ― le rompiste el corazón y por eso salió corriendo y llorando.

―Ahora ve por ella, pídele disculpas y tráela aquí. ― le ordeno Ishida, señalando el camino que tomo Rukia. Después de todo no había sido obligado por Inue a trabajar por nada.

―Y por cierto ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?― preguntó el pelinaranja.

―Pues solo queríamos ver cómo salía todo.―dijo Inue apenada y tallándose la nuca.

―Pero eso no importa, lo importante es que vayas por ella.―recalcó Ishida.

―Está bien iré por ella, a lo mejor si me pase un poco. ―Ichigo salió corriendo a buscar a Rukia, después de agarrar algo.

―Oigan ya me puedo quitar esto, me muero de calor….

―Si Keigo, pero solo la cabeza, porque tienes que seguir tocando cuando ellos regresen. ― le dijo Inue .

Mientras tanto Rukia caminaba enojada por el parque

―Tonto Ichigo, como se atreve a insultar a Chappy. ―refunfuñaba la chica, de pronto el grito de un alma perseguida por dos hollows la distrajo.

―Mal momento para aparecerse. ― les dijo Rukia a los hollows, ya como Shinigami.

Ella estaba sacando todo su coraje con los golpes que les asestaba.

―Oye Rukia por que tan enojada….

―¡Renji! ¿Qué haces aquí?― pregunto ella sin dejar de golpear al hollow.

―Vine a visitarlos, pero sentí a los hollow y quise investigar. ―contestó el pelirrojo.

Un hollow agarró una gran piedra y se la arrojo a Rukia, Renji corrió hacia ella y la cubrió con su cuerpo para protegerla.

―Renji gracias, pero no era necesario que lo hicieras yo podía con ella. ―le dijo Rukia y luego siguió atacando a los hollows.

―Renji no vuelvas a tocarla. ― Le dijo Ichigo enojado.

―Tú no eres nada de ella para prohibírmelo. ― Contesto el teniente retándolo.

―Tienes razón. ―dijo Ichigo y se fue a ayudar a Rukia.

―Oye Rukia. ― la llamaba mientras le cortaba una pierna al hollow.

―¿Qué quieres?―preguntaba Rukia mientras le cortaba un brazo al otro hollow.

―¿Quieres ser mi novia? ―dijo Ichigo mientras terminaba con su oponente.

―Si está bien. ―contesto ella mientras le daba el último golpe al hollow con el que luchaba.

Renji solo se limito a ver aquella escena sorprendido por lo poco romántico que fue Ichigo y pensando que él lo pudo haber hecho mejor.

―Rukia ya vámonos a casa. ―Y la agarro de una mano y se la llevo sin dejar que hablara con el pelirrojo.

―Adiós Renji, nos vemos. ― Dijo la pelinegra que estaba siendo jalada.

Renji vio con algo de tristeza como se alejaban, luego saco su teléfono y marcó un número

―Ishida el plan b funcionó mejor de lo que esperábamos y sin tanto esfuerzo; si yo estoy bien ya lo veía venir desde hace mucho, aunque hay que ver la reacción del capitán cuando se entere, adiós.

El shinigami colgó y abrió una puerta para regresar a la SS.

―¡Hey! Ichigo ya suéltame, ¿qué te pasa? ― decía la morena mientras trataba inútilmente se zafarse de su captor.

―No me pasa nada, pero no te soltare hasta que lleguemos a la casa. ―dijo el Shinigami.

―¿Hasta la casa?

―Sí, ¿o quieres regresar al parque?, la verdad me pareció algo exagerada la idea de los chicos, pero si tu quieres regresamos. ―dijo Ichigo deteniéndose, pero sin soltar a la morena.

―Pues yo también prefiero ir a casa, no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas. ―dijo la shinigami. ―aunque hubiera querido agarrar el peluche de Chappy. ― Dijo Rukia con tristeza.

Ichigo bajo la cara, sonrojado, y de entre sus ropas saco, con el brazo que tenia libre, el peluche de Chappy con la rosa y se lo dio a Rukia.

―Ya me imaginaba que lo ibas a querer. ―dijo Ichigo, aun con la cara agachada.

―Gracias Ichigo. ― dijo Rukia tomando a Chappy y abrazándolo.

Luego los chicos siguieron caminando hacia su casa, agarrados de la mano, pero en silencio, ya que estaban muy nerviosos y no sabían que decir.

Como Ichigo y Rukia no volvieron a la mesa, la comida la disfrutaron Inue e Ishida, aunque sin la música porque Keigo se canso de usar el traje y mejor se fue a su casa.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	4. Visitando a Byakuya

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: En algunos capítulos tal vez haya OC, pero hare lo posible porque sea mínimo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**SENTIMIENTOS**

**CAPITULO CUATRO. VISITANDO A BYAKUYA**

Era la mañana del sábado y la familia Kurosaki, estaba ya despierta. Ese día era muy importante para el pelinaranja y la pelinegra, pues irían a ver a Byakuya para pedir permiso oficialmente para ser novios, ya que esa era una costumbre de la clase noble, además de que, conociendo a Renji no tardaría mucho en divulgarlo en alguna borrachera y entonces si estarían en problemas.

**En el cuarto de Ichigo**

―Ichigo, antes de irnos te quiero dar algo. ― dijo Rukia y le extendió un sobre amarillo.

―¿Y esto a que se debe?― preguntó extrañado el chico, pues era la primera vez que Rukia le daba algo.

―Pues es para recordar el día de ayer.―contestó ella.

Ichigo abrió el sobre, dentro tenía un dibujo de dos conejos regordetes vestidos de shinigamis, uno con cabello naranja y otro de cabello negro, tomados de la mano.

―jajaja que mal dibujas.― se burló él.

―Ichigo eres un tonto.―y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.

―¡No es cierto!, era broma, si está muy bonito.―dijo el pelinaranja sobándose la parte afectada.

―Bueno, te espero abajo.―le dijo Rukia y salió del cuarto.

―Jajaja, pero sí que dibuja mal, pero recordare no decírselo.―dijo Ichigo sosteniendo el dibujo y mirándolo detenidamente.

Unos minutos más tarde, en la sala…

―Oye Rukia, ¿segura que tenemos que ir con Byakuya? ―le preguntó Ichigo.

―Claro que sí, ya te dije que es tradición de la familia y si no lo haces, de seguro te matara. —le dijo tranquilamente.

―Pero si lo hago, también va a matarme, ¿No crees?― preguntó Ichigo con algo de miedo en su voz.

―¿Quién sabe?, es un riesgo que debemos correr.―dijo ella calmadamente.

―Si, como tú no eres la que corre peligro.―dijo él por lo bajito.

―¿Van a salir?―les pregunto Yuzu.

―Sí, regresamos más tarde, vamos a ver a mi hermano.―contestó Rukia.

―¡Oye viejo ya nos vamos!―gritó Ichigo.

―Él no está, hace algunos minutos bajo las escaleras riendo y dijo que tenía que ir a hablar con alguien muy importante.― Comentó Karin.

―¿Y ahora que se traerá ese viejo loco?, bueno no importa ya nos vamos.― dijo el ojimiel.

Luego los shinigamis fueron a casa de Urahara, ahí se encontraron también con Yoruichi, pero para que les prestara el portal él tendero les pidió que les contaran todo sobre su relación con lujo de detalle. Así que a los chicos no les quedo más remedio que hacerlo, aunque se preguntaban cómo se habían enterado de lo suyo.

Cuando llegaron a la sociedad de almas, fueron a buscar a Byakuya, primero se dirigieron al sexto escuadrón, Ichigo conforme se acercaba al lugar, sudaba más, ya que tenía miedo a la reacción de Byakuya y pensaba las posibles formas de cómo el capitán lo podría atacar y las posibles formas de esquivarlas. Mientras, Rukia pensaba en que Byakuya iba a terminar aceptando la relación, porque él era una excelente persona, que jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño a alguien fuera de una batalla.

―¿Qué paso aquí?―preguntó Ichigo cuando llego al sexto escuadrón y vio que este, estaba con algunas paredes destruidas, con otras quemadas, y con hoyos en el piso.

―¡No puede ser! ¿Habrán atacado los hollows o los menos?―preguntó la pelinegra alarmada por el desastre..

―Vamos a investigar.―dijo Ichigo y los dos entraron hasta la oficina de Byakuya, que ya no tenía puerta, estaba toda desordenada y tenia rastros de sangre cerca del escritorio.

―¡Nii-sama!―exclamó Rukia al ver la sangre.

―No te preocupes, él es muy fuerte, no creo que le haya pasado nada.―Ichigo trataba de consolarla.

―Tienes razón, vamos con la capitana Unohana, a lo mejor está ahí curándose.―dijo la Shinigami.

Los shinigamis fueron a los cuarteles del cuarto escuadrón y vieron como de ellos salían algunos shinigamis del sexto escuadrón heridos levemente. Cuando entraron, se sorprendieron de ver también heridos a Renji, Ikakku, y Yumichika.

―¿Qué paso aquí, atacaron los hollows?― pregunto Ichigo.

―Algo mucho peor.― Dijeron los tres shinigamis sudando al recordar lo que les paso.

―¿Y Nii-sama?, ¿Dónde está?

―Su hermano está bien Rukia, deje de alterar a los chicos por favor.―dijo Unohana uniéndose a la plática.

―¿Pero qué paso aquí?― preguntó Ichigo de nuevo.

Los tres shinigamis intercambiaban miradas nerviosas.

―Es mejor que primero vayan a casa del capitán Byakuya.―dijo Unohana.―ahí se enteraran de todo.

Ichigo y Rukia, con muchas dudas en su cabeza, salieron de ahí y fueron rumbo a la mansión Kuchiki. Llegaron a la mansión y entraron a la sala, ahí estaba Byakuya sentado en el sillón.

―Los estaba esperando.―dijo seriamente.―siéntense, tenemos que hablar.

Los chicos se sentaron en el sillón de enfrente, estaban temerosos por lo que Byakuya les fuera a decir, pero a la vez estaban aliviados de que estuviera vivo, sobre todo Rukia.

―Nii-sama, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué paso aquí?― pregunto Rukia después de un largo rato de silencio.

Byakuya no contestó, se limito a mirarlos fija y seriamente, en especial a Ichigo.

―Si no se lo cuentas tu, lo hare yo.―dijo la voz de alguien sentado en una esquina de la sala, y que parecía una momia, ya que no tenia parte del cuerpo que no estuviera vendada, a excepción de los ojos, nariz y boca.

―¿Tú?, ¿Pero qué haces aquí?...

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. Visitando a Byakuya II

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: En algunos capítulos tal vez haya OC, pero hare lo posible porque sea mínimo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**SENTIMIENTOS**

**CAPITULO CINCO. VISITANDO A BYAKUYA (parte II)**

―¿Tú?, ¿Pero qué haces aquí?― preguntó Ichigo sorprendido.

―¿Isshin? ¿Qué te pasó?―preguntaba Rukia conteniendo su risa por el aspecto de Isshin.

―Pues se los contare todo pero no me interrumpan, eso te incluye a ti Byakuya. ―dijo Isshin.

Byakuya no se movió de su lugar, ni dijo palabra alguna, los chicos tomaron asiento.

Isshin comenzó a recordar…..

_Él se dirigía al cuarto de Ichigo para despertarlo como de costumbre, pero cuando iba a entrar se dio cuenta de que Rukia estaba en el cuarto, así que se quedo escuchando tras la puerta y solo la abrió un poco para mirar._

―_Ichigo, antes de irnos te quiero dar algo.―dijo Rukia y le extendió un sobre amarillo. _

―_¿Y esto a que se debe?― pregunto el chico._

―_Pues es para recordar el día de ayer.―dijo ella._

―_¡Aja!―dijo en voz baja Isshin.―picaros, ¿Qué habrán hecho ayer?_

_Él vio como Ichigo abrió el sobre y se comenzó a reír._

―_¿Acaso será posible que…?― dijo Isshin y bajo las escaleras riendo._

―_¿Qué tienes papá?― preguntó Karin cuando se lo topo cerca de la puerta._

―_Nada, que estoy muy feliz, voy a salir a ver a alguien muy importante, regreso luego_.―_ Contestó Isshin y salió de la casa._

_Llego a casa de Urahara, en la que estaba de visita Yoruichi, y después de contarles que por fin Rukia e Ichigo tenían algo, le pidió al tendero que abriera el portal que conecta con la SS. Cuando llego allá, preguntó por los cuarteles de Byakuya y en el camino les contaba a todos los que se encontraba la buena noticia._

―_Si ya me imaginaba que eso pasaría, pero se tardaron mucho.―comentó Matsumoto, después que Isshin le dijera sobre la relación de su hijo con Rukia._

―_Pues yo no me lo imaginaba, ni me importa.― Dijo Hitsugaya con su tono frio de siempre.― Y aun para usted soy capitán Hitsugaya._

―_Si ya lo sabía, yo los ayude, aunque lo demás fue muy rápido.― Comentó Renji_ rascándose la cabeza, no podía creer lo que Isshin le platicaba.

_Y así seguía Isshin regando la noticia, a muchos les alegraba oírla y verlo ahí, pero a otros que no lo conocían, les parecía que era un loco peligroso, pues a ratos reía y a ratos lloraba sobre la fotografía de alguien, pero nadie se atrevía a decirle nada, pues corría el rumor de que era parte del escuadrón cero. Por fin llego a la oficina de Byakuya, y después de esperar que lo anunciaran y que el capitán se dignara a recibirlo, entro a verlo._

―_¡Hola Byakuya!, te traigo buenas noticias.―dijo Isshin saludándolo alegremente y acercándose al escritorio._

―_Pues dímelas para que te puedas ir.―dijo secamente el capitán, sentado detrás de su escritorio haciendo el papeleo correspondiente._

―_Pues que mi Ichigo y Rukia ya son novios.― dijo Isshin con extrema alegría._

―_¿Qué?― exclamó Byakuya sorprendido._

―_Si por fin esos dos ya están juntos.―dijo Isshin con un brillo en su mirada._

―_¿Es una broma verdad?― preguntó el capitán ya parado y agarrando por el mango su Zampactou._

―_No, y eso no es todo, lo mejor es que voy a ser abuelo y tu tío. ―le platico Isshin con extrema alegría._

_Al oír esto, Byakuya primero sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría y luego sintió como por su cuerpo recorría un calor intenso, por su mente solo pasaban mil y un formas de matar lenta y dolorosamente a Kurosaki Ichigo, el hombre que había deshonrado el apellido Kuchiki._

―_Yo lo cuidare entre semana y tú los fines de semana.―dijo Isshin sacando un calendario y haciendo unas anotaciones y sin darse cuenta del aura tenebrosa que le rodeaba._

_Byakuya saco a Sembonzakura._

―_Bueno, bueno, yo lo cuido los fines de semana y tú los demás días.― Dijo Isshin borrando sus anotaciones en el calendario y haciendo otras._

―_Dispérsate.― Dijo el capitán y cientos de pétalos rodearon a Isshin y lo cortaron ligeramente, haciendo un charco de sangre en el suelo, revolviendo toda la oficina y rompiendo la puerta._

―_Bueno, ¿entonces qué quieres? ¿Cuidarlo todos los días o qué?― dijo un mal herido Isshin._

_Byakuya se volvió a poner furioso, pero se contuvo._

―_¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto?― preguntó el capitán._

―_Pues claro, ya quería un nieto y más de Rukia, imagínate lo hermoso que va a salir.―contestó Isshin._

―_Vamos.―dijo el capitán y lo agarro por la parte de atrás de su traje y se lo llevo a rastras._

_Al salir de la oficina se encontraron con un grupo de shinigamis que querían felicitar a Byakuya por que iba a ser tío, pobres no sabían lo que hacían, Byakuya se enfureció y esta vez no se contuvo y con sus técnicas de Kido, les hizo ver que ese tema no lo hacía feliz, luego salió de ahí, todavía arrastrando a Isshin, dejando a algunos shinigamis heridos y al cuartel destruido._

―_Vaya que eres rudo.―Dijo Isshin._

―_Cállate o te pasara lo mismo.―contestó el capitán._

―_Capitán, ¿Por qué está herido el papá de Ichigo?― preguntó Renji, cuando se lo encontraron a las afueras del cuarto escuadrón, junto con Ikkaku y Yumichika._

―_¿Tu lo sabías?― le preguntó el capitán._

_Renji de inmediato supo de que se trataba y dudo en contestar, pero sabía que si mentía y luego el capitán lo descubría le iba a ir mucho peor que si le decía la verdad._

―_Si capitán.―le contestó con miedo._

_Y de nuevo salieron al ataque los pétalos de Sembonsakura, y así fue como terminaron heridos Renji por no decirle la verdad al capitán y Yumichika e Ikkaku por hablar a favor de Ichigo._

_Luego de que curaran a Isshin, Byakuya se lo volvió a llevar a rastras hasta su mansión, para esperar la llegada de los chicos y pensar que iba a hacer._

―Y así fue como paso todo.―dijo Isshin terminando de relatar su historia.

―¿Nii -sama fue el que provoco todo esto?―preguntó Rukia sorprendida, aun no podía creer que su hermano hubiera sido capaz de hacer aquel desastre.

Ichigo estaba pálido, y sentía la mirada asesina de un pelinegro.

―¡Felicidades Rukia e Ichigo!, me hicieron abuelo_.―_dijo Isshin mientras corría a abrazarlos llorando de felicidad.

―Tonto_.―_Ichigo lo paro con una patada que lo mando a volar unos metros atrás.―no vas a ser abuelo, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

―Pues vi que Rukia te dio un sobre y tú te reíste al ver lo que contenía.―dijo Isshin desde la pared de atrás, con la que había chocado.

―Idiota, ese era un feo dibujo que me dio ella.―dijo Ichigo, que pronto sintió el puñetazo de Rukia en la cara por haberle dicho feo a su dibujo

Byakuya sentía como poco a poco recobraba la cordura.

―¡Ah Masaki!, no vamos a ser abuelos_.―_Lloraba Isshin sobre la foto de su esposa, que saco de su cartera.

―¿Entonces, ustedes dos no han manchado el honor de los kuchiki?― preguntó Byakuya ya de pie.

La recién pareja se sonrojo al escuchar aquello.

―Claro que no Nii-sama, como crees.―dijo Rukia.

―Sí, si apenas nos hicimos novios.―señaló Ichigo.

― Bien, me tranquiliza oír eso.―dijo Byakuya y se sentó nuevamente.

―Por eso venimos, para que nos des tu permiso para ser novios.―dijo Rukia.

―Queremos saber si estás de acuerdo.―menciono Ichigo ("aunque a mí no me importa tu opinión")

Byakuya pensó un largo rato antes de dar su respuesta.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. La decisión

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: En algunos capítulos tal vez haya OC, pero hare lo posible porque sea mínimo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**SENTIMIENTOS**

**CAPITULO SEIS. LA DECISIÓN **

La mansión Kuchiki siempre se caracterizo por dos cosas, una por lo ordenada que estaba, ya que al capitán le gustaba tener todo en su lugar, si algún mueble u objeto estaba mal colocado enseguida mandaba a un sirviente a acomodarlo; y otra por el silencio que reinaba en la mansión, a excepción claro, de cuando a Yachiru le daba por correr en los pasillos con su patín. Pero ese día además del silencio que reinaba, en la mansión Kuchiki se podía sentir en el aire una enorme tensión por parte de todos los que estaban ahí.

Byakuya pensó un largo rato antes de dar su respuesta, él sabía que aunque Ichigo no era un noble tenía algunas cualidades, además de que sabía que los chicos eran tercos y aun sin su permiso se las arreglarían para estar juntos.

―Bien, les doy mi permiso.― dijo el capitán sin cambiar su semblante serio.

Los chicos se alegraron de oírlo, en especial Rukia, y ya se les comenzaba a formar una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Gracias Nii-sama. ―dijo con alegría.

―Pero aún tengo mis reservas .―termino de decir el capitán.―antes de aprobarlo por completo tengo que comprobar que Kurosaki es digno de ti y que tiene la fuerza suficiente para defender y conservar su relación.

Los chicos, que seguían sentados en la lujosa sala, no comprendían las palabras de Byakuya.

―Claro que tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, ya lo he demostrado antes.―señalo Ichigo enojado.― es más, si quieres me puedo enfrentar de nuevo a ti, para demostrártelo…

―No es necesario Kurosaki, yo se que eres fuerte, pero no es de la fuerza física de la que yo hablo.― comentó el capitán.

―¿Entonces a que te refieres?―pregunto Rukia.

―Ya lo entenderán después chicos, por ahora es mejor que nos vayamos.― dijo Isshin.―total que ya tienen el permiso que querían.

―Pues si mejor vámonos, y en la casa arreglaremos cuentas.― le dijo el chico de cabellera naranja a su padre.

―Esperen que todavía no he terminado de hablar.―dijo Byakuya.―he decidido que iré al mundo humano con ustedes.

―¿Qué?― exclamaron las otras tres personas en la habitación, a las que les tomó por sorpresa la noticia.

―Así es, Ichigo está a prueba por un tiempo y que mejor que estar en el mundo humano para observarlo, además así me asegurare de que no hagan cosas indebidas.―señalo Byakuya.

―¿Y dónde te vas a quedar? ―preguntó temerosa Rukia.

―Pues contigo, me imagino que con la mesada que te doy, estarás rentando una casa grande.― dijo Byakuya.

―Claro.―dijo ella aparentando una calma, que no tenía.

Rukia no le había contado que vivía en casa de Ichigo y que por algún tiempo hasta durmió en el armario de su habitación, y ahora menos se lo podía contar, ya que entonces Byakuya si mataría a Ichigo y hasta Isshin por cómplice.

―¿Y te vas a ir ahora?― le pregunto la morena.

―No, primero tengo que arreglar algo, los alcanzo más tarde.―respondió el capitán.

―A bueno ("así tengo tiempo de pensar que hacer").―contesto Rukia lo más calmada que pudo para no levantar sospechas.

Rukia, Ichigo e Isshin regresaron a Karakura. Los chicos se dispusieron a buscar una casa para rentar para cuando llegara Byakuya, afortunadamente la casa de enfrente estaba desocupada, la rentaron y con ayuda de sus amigos la amueblaron de inmediato.

Más tarde, en el parque de Karakura, los chicos esperaban la llegada de Byakuya, esa noche el cielo estaba despejado y se podían observar las estrellas brillando y la luna llena resplandeciente, el viento suave mecía las hojas de los arboles produciendo un agradable sonido.

Rukia e Ichigo estaban sentados en una banca del parque, poco a poco el chico se fue acercando a ella, hasta que no hubo espacio entre ellos.

―Me preocupa un poco que Byakuya venga.― dijo el Shinigami.

―No te preocupes que no va a intentar nada en contra tuya.― dijo Rukia mirándolo a los ojos.

Los ojos de Rukia, esa noche tenían un brillo especial y lucían más hermosos que de costumbre, al menos eso fue lo que Ichigo pensó cuando los vio. Los chicos, no sabían porque pero poco a poco fueron acercándose más y más, era como una fuerza de atracción de la que no podían escapar, faltaba poco para que sus labios se rozaran…

―¿Qué creen que están haciendo?― la voz de Byakuya que acababa de llegar por el portal, los interrumpió.

―Nada.― dijeron los chicos sonrojados y se pararon de inmediato de la banca.

―Menos mal que llegue a tiempo.―dijo el capitán acercándose a ellos.

―¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste!―dijo Rukia.―vamos a casa de Urahara, ya nos espera con el gigai para ti.

Los Shinigamis se disponían a partir, cuando una voz interrumpió…

―Capitán Kuchiki Byakuya.― Dijo Soi Fong, saliendo del portal junto con su teniente.―queda usted arrestado por causar alboroto en el Seireitei , le pido que venga por su propia cuenta y no me obligue a usar la fuerza.

―Así que te mandaron para arrestarme.― dijo muy tranquilo el capitán, volteando a verla.

―Así es capitán, nos mando el comandante Yamamoto, tenemos órdenes de no regresar sin usted.―dijo Omaeda señalando hacia el capitán y con tono arrogante.

Ichigo y Rukia se acercaron a Byakuya preocupados, pues ya sabían que Yamamoto a veces exageraba con los castigos y si bien era cierto que él exagero un poco con su actitud, no merecía un castigo tan fuerte.

―¿Y quién me va a detener si me niego a ir?― pregunto con arrogancia el capitán de la sexta división.― ¿Tú Omaeda?― le pregunto al teniente.

―Bueno yo no.― Dijo Omaeda sudando.― pero mi capitana sí. ―toda la valentía que había mostrado anteriormente había desaparecido.

―Que cobarde eres.― le dijo la capitana.

―Todavía no me puedo ir, tengo algo que hacer, cuando termine aquí regresare a la SS y veré al comandante Yamamoto.― Respondió el capitán tan serio como siempre.

Todos estaban extrañados de la respuesta de Byakuya, ya que el siempre fue muy apegado a las reglas y a las ordenes y ahora en menos de 24 horas rompió las reglas de la SS y estaba desobedeciendo las órdenes del comandante.

―Entonces tendremos que enfrentarnos.―dijo Soi Fong, sacando su Zampactou.

―¿De verdad quieres enfrentarme? Sabes que no tienes oportunidad contra mí.―dijo Byakuya, que con el Shumpo se puso detrás de ella.

La capitana volteo a verlo, los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, mientras sentían en sus caras las caricias del viento. Soi Fong sabía que el capitán era muy fuerte, por lo que la pelea no sería fácil, además estaban en la ciudad y una batalla entre capitanes podría destruirla y hasta lastimar a los humanos, y entre sus órdenes estaban no causar tanto alboroto.

―Bien capitán, no pelearemos hoy, pero no me iré de Karakura sin usted.―dijo Soi Fong después de pensar un poco.

―¿A qué se refiere?― le preguntó el capitán intrigado.

―A que me quedare aquí hasta que termine lo que vino a hacer y luego le llevare arrestado a la SS.― respondió Soi fong, con la rudeza de siempre.

―¿Qué?― preguntaron Ichigo, Rukia y Omaeda a la vez.

―¿y dónde se piensas quedar?― preguntó el capitán, los demás se sorprendieron de que no pusiera objeción alguna.

―En su casa, después de todo tengo que mantenerle vigilado.―contestó seriamente ella.

―Bien, pero si se mete en mi camino, la eliminare como a un estorbo.― le dijo el capitán y dio media vuelta.

―Esa es mi frase. ―dijo Soi Fong al aire.

Luego de discutir sobre la decisión de la capitana, sin éxito, Omaeda regreso a la SS y los capitanes, Ichigo y Rukia se fueron a casa de Urahara para que les diera unos gigais para Byakuya y Soi fong.

**Sociedad de Almas, en el primer escuadrón.**

―Comandante Yamamoto, ya mande a la capitana Soi Fong a traer de vuelta y a arrestar al capitán Kuchiki Byakuya al mundo humano.― dijo el teniente del primer escuadrón.

―¿Pero por qué?, si el capitán ya mando a reparar los daños, dio regalos de disculpa a los shinigamis heridos y ahora están muy contentos y además yo lo mande a una misión especial.― le contesto Yamamoto.

―Lo siento, no lo sabía.― se disculpo el teniente.

―Bien, manda a alguien del cuarto escuadrón a buscar a Soi Fong.― ordenó Yamamoto. ―No quiero que interfieran en la misión del Capitán Kuchiki.

**En Karakura**

Urahara se apresuro a hacerle un gigai a Soi Fong, en gran parte porque no la quería tener en su casa mirándolo con cara de asesina. Después de que los capitanes se probaron su gigai y se acostumbraron un poco a ellos, se fueron a sus casas, el pelinaranja y Rukia iban pensando que si con un capitán iban a tener problemas, ahora con dos quien sabe los que les esperaría.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
